ichivefandomcom-20200213-history
Velika La Pette
Velika La Pette is an ornothologist, high-society aristocrat and one of the main antagonists of the ''Impossible Creatures ''Campaign. She serves as the player's enemy through missions 5 to 8, hounding Rex and Lucy across several islands before directly battling them on her own base. =History= Before the Campaign Velika's background is explored in considerably more depth than some of the other characters, thanks to Lucy's research diary excerpts. She descends from a Parisian family that dates all the way back to the French Revolution (1789-1799), and her forebearers were sentenced to be guillotined. Somehow they were able to escape their grisly execution, and, in Lucy's words "survived to spawn a whole brood of nasty little Aristocrats just like her". At some point, Velika met Upton Julius and they become close acquaintances, though each was secretly wanting the other for personal benefit; Julius needed Velika for her animal expertise and desired her for "less tangible abilities", while Velika simply plotted to overthrow Julius once he had taken over the world. As such, she is described as the true power behind the throne of Julius's empire. Velika became heavily involved with the Sigma technology, helping Julius with the implementation of airborne creatures in combining while she herself used combined creatures to create new and exotic furs and fashion items, which she sold to her high-profile associates in Paris. During the Campaign Velika is assigned with the task of capturing Rex and Lucy after news of Whitey Hooten's death spread. Rather than directly assaulting them, she has her Henchmen do the dirty work for her. In Mission 7, Rex and Lucy learn that Velika has been capturing the native villagers for experiments with the Sigma technology, though what she actually did to them is not made clear. Rex and Lucy free all the kidnapped villagers before making their way to Velika's main island. In the final mission that features Velika, she plays dirty as usual and hires the assistance of Humphrey and Bugsy, a pair of high-ranking Henchmen. Despite the heavily stacked odds, Rex and Lucy defeat the "bumbling brothers" before coming after Velika herself. When her base is eventually decimated, she attempts to escape in a Gyrocopter. The aircraft had apparently been damaged during the battle, as it malfunctions during her flight and crashes into the ocean, killing her. =Personality= Velika La Pette puts herself before anyone else and would readily sacrifice and abandon her own Henchmen for her own personal safety, as is apparent with the abandoned pilot from Mission 6. She also has no regard for the pain she causes to others, wether they are humans or animals. She is able to be so cruel because of her insatiable greed and desire for wealth, seeking only to add to her own gain and possibly her "gorgeous wardrobe". She is also highly manipulative, being so persuasive as to charm her way into the favour of Upton Julius himself, who normally only thinks about his plot for world domination. Julius mentions that Velika had "affections" for Whitey Hooten, but this too was most likely an act as part of some higher scheme. Velika does, however, have an affinity for flying creatures which is evident in her premade army in the game, having more flyers than the average army. Her general strategy is also based on harrassment and irritation tactics which are achieved through effects such as Poison. =Trivia= *Velika is frequently seen landing her Gyrocopter without a Landing Pad. *As previously mentioned, Velika uses combined creatures to create new kinds of fur. She herself wears a one-piece dress made of Tiger fur, with Zebra and Cheetah fur as the neck lining. *In Player Vs Computer her army has Rat/Camel' Panther/Komodo Dragon' Electric Eel/Eagle' Bull/Lioness' Chimpanzee/Bat' Spitting Cobra/Bull' Rhinoceros/Hornet' Lioness/Killer Whale And Snapping Turtle/Lioness. =See also= Campaign Rex Chance Lucy Willing Upton Julius Category:Characters Category:Antagonist